


Monsters

by Died on the way (EvilCatW)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, One Piece
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I Tried, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/Died%20on%20the%20way
Summary: The meeting of the two children in whose veins flows the cursed blood.Версия на русском.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 33





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, please understand and forgive!

Ace already knows the answer. From time to time, they respond the same way: different words, expressions, curses, but the meaning is the same. He shouldn't have been born. His birth was a big mistake. It's very existence is a mistake. However, he continues to ask this question. Just another confirmation to himself that it would be better him not to be born.

When he meets a beat up or drunk teenager in at this garbage heap, he doesn't think to stop. There are many like him here. Not the first, not the last: on the way home, he will meet five more of them, no less. But something, _something_ , makes him stop and look at this body. The guy might be five or six years older than Ace, with white hair and a katana at his feet. He has pointed ears and.. tail? A Devil Fruit user? Here in East Blue, on Dawn island, in the Gray Terminal? It sounds crazy, but there's always Luffy – and yes, anything can happen.

Ace looks at the katana and thinks, why not? If it is so important, then watch it better; it is Gray Terminal, after all: was yours it, became mine it.

As soon as he got closer, the body moved, and Ace was stared at by piercing blue eyes with red pupils – not blue like Sabo's, the thought goes somewhere in the background.

The guy looks at Ace carefully, and then looks at the katana that was never stolen.

"It's mine, don't touch it."

Ace just snorted, but didn't say anything. He wanted to make a pointed comment, but he didn't, surprising himself. Instead, he asked what he asked everyone: "What if the pirate king had a child?"

The guy didn't answer for a long time, just stared at Ace. It was as if he was looking deep into Ace – looking into his very soul. Then he slung his katana over his shoulder, looked up at the sky, and asked thoughtfully: "What if Satan himself had a child?"

Ace was taken aback. He wasn't used to this change of subject. This has never happened before. Each time, everyone — his brothers were the exception — replied that it would be the devil's child, that it should not be born, and that if there was such a child, it should just die.

"That... don't change the subject."

The guy laughed.

"My name is Rin Okumura and I am the son of Satan."

Ace was seething with anger. This guy is just kidding me. To hell with it.

"You could have just kept quiet if you didn't want to answer," Ace said, turning around. "And if you don't want to part with your toy, you'd better keep it to yourself. Not everyone is as kind as I am."

Ace walked away. It's none of his business what's in this guy's head. Laughter followed him.

"If you so want to hear the answer to your question... well, there is a child, and there is. It's not his fault that he was born," Ace braked. "If people think otherwise, then let them, their right."

Ace turned and looked at the guy again.

"But don't you think that such a _monster_ shouldn't exist? After all... he has cursed blood in his veins, the blood of this man-" 

Rin frowned. He clearly didn't like what he was hearing. The boy held the sword out in front of him and opened the scabbard. Rin immediately burst into blue flames. Ace took a few steps back.

"If anyone is a monster, it's me," Okumura said ironically. "Even my own brother can't stand my existence."

Ace was startled by his last words. If Ace didn't have Sabo and Luffy, he wouldn't have made it. If only one of them refused it, then... Ace just couldn't stand it.

"So, kid," Rin continued. "Don't think of yourself as a monster, leave this privilege to me."

Ace stood there, still stunned, not knowing what to say.

Rin returned the sword to its scabbard and slowly walked away.


End file.
